


Paarth-Subhadra:: A Tale of Friendship, Love & Sacrifices

by Sayee



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayee/pseuds/Sayee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's set in 21st century....characters are the same as epic......it might be 18+ after some chaps...sorry bad at summary's but will add it in every chap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sibilings meet

**Author's Note:**

> "The greatest love stories are not those in which love is only spoken, but those in which it is acted upon." --Steve Maraboli, Unapologetically You: Reflections on Life and the Human Experience--
> 
> "True love is finding your soulmate in your best friend"  
> \--Faye Hall, My Gift to You--
> 
> "A bond between souls is ancient - older than the planet."  
> \--Dianna Hardy, The Witching Pen--  
> "Sisters and brothers just happen, we don't get to choose them, but they become one of our most cherish relationships."  
> \--Wes Adamson--
> 
> "The love between a brother and sister just over a year apart in age held fast. It wasn't twinship, and it wasn't romance, but it was more like a passionate loyalty to a dying brand."  
> \--Meg Wolitzer, The Interestings--
> 
> "There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother."--Terri Guillemets--
> 
> "I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see. I sought my God, but my God eluded me. I sought my brother and I found all three." --Author Unknown--

**Prolouge**

_Draupadi fell_

_Sahadev fell_

_Nakul fell_

& now its me Arjun thought...& there he too fell. In that one fleeting moment his whole life played in front of his eyes, his sins came into his mind, he shared Draupadi, he was mum when she was disrobed, he couldn't save Abhimanyu from those wolves...& at last Subhadra, she suffered for his deeds, she stayed away from him for 13 long years yearning & pinning for him, but she never complained, she raised their son to fight for injustice, to fight for Draupadi, A son who made him proud by dying & what did he give her...disappointment she had trusted him with Abhimanyu & he had failed, her only son died at 16...he will make up to her...not in this birth but some other for sure...with this promise to himself he closed his eyes.

No they can't die she thought No it's not possible. The Pandavas who were never defeated...Draupadi the fiery princess who never stood to injustice...died falling through a cliff...No...Subhadra's life played in front of her...her moments with her aarya...the forlorn look on aarya's face whenever he looked at jiji...everything played in front of her eyes...she fell into a swoon...her thoughts resting on her aarya...she breathed her last promising herself that she will make her aarya & jiji stay together in their next life.

====================  
 **Today's time**

She stood on her toes, brother stood near her, holding her hand. "Stop it ..." he chided her "He knows where we will stand, he will come directly here when his plane touches down." he said. " But his plane touched down 15 minutes ago" she whined "where is he...?" she asked scanning the crowd at the airport. "Come on now, you are 15, you also know, it takes time to get the luggage" her brother said. Her nostrils flared up, she said "Fine, if I am 15 then why r u still holding my hand like a 4 yr old" she asked. "You may be 15 for the whole world but for me you r my baby sister" he said ruffling her hair. She gave him look that could kill the mightiest man on earth " I am not a baby " She said stressing her each word.

" Subhadrae... "

She heard her name being called, she turned around to look at the familiar figure " Kanha... " she shouted, she got away from Rama's grip & ran towards him. " Subhadrae... " Krishna came towards her with open arms . Subhadra jumped into his embrace & hugged him tightly. " Kanha " she whispered & hugged him even more tightly. She moved her head & gave him a kiss on his cheek . Krishna laughed at that & then looked at her still holding her & said " Gosh, Subhadra I leave u for a month & look at you do you eat at all, you have become so thin..." he said. " As if u have become very fat " she retorted back at him.

" You know na Subhadra I cannot eat without looking at your face... " Krishna replied. " Then why didn't u come back earlier...? " Subhadra asked " Didn't u miss me...?" she asked.

" U don't have any idea how much I missed u...u are my illusion, u r my source of power Maya " he replied.

That' when they heard the honk of their car. " Come now Maya, or else Agraja will kill us " Krishna replied they both went laughing.

=============================

**Vasudeva Residence**

**Night 10'o clock**

Subhadra came bursting into Krishna's room " Kanha... "

" What is it Maya...? " Krishna asked her without looking at her. " Can I sleep with u tonight...? " she asked him in a low voice. Krishna looked up in alarm & asked her worriedly " why, what happened..? " he asked her pulling her beside him in his bed.

"Nothing" she replied hugging him around his waist tightly.

" I just missed u a lot past month " she said

"Hmmm, then next time when I go somewhere I will take u too..." he said hugging her even more closer.

Subhadra jumped with joy " u r the best brother in the world u know " she said kissing him on his cheek

" and u r the cutest little sister anyone can have " he said kissing her back on her forehead " come on now go to sleep " he said, he switched of the lights , Subhadra hugged him even more tightly out of fear.

Sensing something wrong Krishna asked " why so scared? "

Subhadra moved her head in a No " U can tell me everything u know " he said caressing her hair at the same time.

Subhadra gulped & said " I can't sleep nowadys Kanha "

"Why?" Krishna asked tensed.

"because of my dreams or we could say visions, but the are blurred, I can't fathom what are those, but it's just that I feel connected with them" she said " I have headache's in the morning when I wake up because of it"

Krishna hugged her tightly & said " U won't have it tonight, u sleep with me here...okay ". She nodded & said " one more thing... "

"What is it?"

" I missed you & I love you " she mumbled in her sleep.

"me too" he replied.  
=================  
 **Next Day**

**Morning 6'o clock**

Krishna stood in front of Rama's room. Thoughts of the impending task of Subhadra in his mind he knocked at Rama's door "Agraja" he called out


	2. the mystery of souls revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balrama or Bhadra & Krishna have a talk about Subhadra....& Krishna & Paarth meet for the first time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Being his real brother I could feel I live in his shadows, but I never have and I do not now. I live in his glow."   
>  \--Michael Morpurgo, Private Peaceful--
> 
> "Because you're worried, Bear. And it makes me nervous. You know when you worry, I worry. It's just something we do."   
>  \--T.J. Klune, Who We Are--
> 
> "If you are asking if I need you, the answer is forever. If you are asking if I will leave you, the answer is never. If you are asking what I value, the answer is you. If you are asking me do I love you, the answer is I DO"-Unknown-
> 
> "I don't know what circumstances occurred in your life for you to build such a strong brick wall around your heart, but I do intend to tear it down." ~Cole"   
>  Tina Carreiro, Power of the Moon
> 
> "He made me feel unhinged . . . like he could take me apart and put me back together again and again."-cheilse shakespere  
> "I recognized you instantly. All of our lives flashed through my mind in a split second. I felt a pull so strongly towards you that I almost couldn't stop it."   
>  J. Sterling, In Dreams

** Vasudeva Residence **

** Morning 6'o clock **

Bhadra slowly opened his eyes he saw Kanha standing at his door "Agraja" he called out. "Kanha" he checked the time at the bedside clock "It's just 6 in the morning how come you woke up so early?" he asked.

"Subhadra" Kanha said

"What happened to her?" asked Bhadra getting up tensed from his bed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about her" Kanha added hastily. Bhadra eased out & made some space on his bed for Kanha to sit. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's coming back to her" Kanha said looking at Bhadra. Bhadra's features tensed. "It's earlier than expected Kanha."

"I Know, but it's not possible dau, not this time" Kanha said it with pained face. "What do you mean Kanha, she has every right over him" Bhadra said anger coursing through his very viens.

"Not in this birth Agraja" Krishna said pain evident in his voice. "But why?" Bhadra asked. Kanha looked at him & heaved a sigh "Let me explain" he said sitting back cross legged on the bed.

"You know very well about me & Parth" he started

"Ya-Ya I know, twin souls, reincarnation of Nara-Narayana, incomplete without each other" Bhadra said, Kanha could detect a hint of jealousy & resentment but he ignored it, at that moment Subhadra was more important for him.

"Subhadra is a part of both of us" Kanha said, utter silence greeted him, Bhadra looked at him shocked "How?" he asked.

"You know the concept of reincarnation & soulmates right?" Kanha asked him back.

"Soul taking birth again & two souls meant for each other" Bhaddra replied

"Yes & No" Kanha said "Soulmates are actually two parts of same soul" Bhadra stared at him confused "When we take birth again i.e we reincarnate our soul splits into two, one part manifests itself into male & the other into female, Subhadra is the merger of the female manifestation of both of us, somewhere the want of staying together always channeled the souls to merge together" Kanha said " Subhadra is the one who joints us forever, she would be special for both of us"

Kanha continued "As I said when Souls reincarnate they split & take birth as two people, that's why when two souls meet they recognize each other as part of the same soul, they are perfect for each other, they are ordained as Soulmates whereas its the merger of the souls to become one again."

"It happens every time we take birth, so in that case we may multiply in terms of numbers, but we will be weaker then our previous births" Kanha concluded.

"But then Subhadra is meant for Arjun, she is meant to be his soulmate, She was his wife" Bhadra stated

"Paanchali was his wife too,Agraja" Kanha stated.

Anger coursed through Bhadra's viens "How could you think about her, when your own sister who love you more than her life is suffering right now?"

Kanha kept calm & said " Subhadra is the merger of our souls, in the same way Paanchali is a merger of five souls, in her past life (dwapar yug) her five souls were at par which is very rare, therefore fate had it she married the five pandavas, but in this birth the soul of Arjun which resides in her is in complete possession, that's why she is meant only for Arjun in this birth"

"But what about my Subhadra? As you say she is a part of both of you & if your theory of soul is correct then Subhadra is meant to be Arjun's because her other part is of you & you are her brother" Bhadra stated clearly.

"Partha's soul is dormant in her body, she cannot be his wife this time round, but maybe in her next birth" Kanha said

"But what about now, Kanha. Sooner or later she will meet him & then everything will come back to her like storm, she won't be able to take it, she is just 15, my sister is just 15" Bhadra said his sadness evident in his voice

Kanha heaved a sigh " I promise you, I won't let her suffer "

Bhadra could just nod his head in affirmation, he could just trust him that's all he could do.  
======================  
 **Vasudeva Residence, Krishna's Room**

** Morning 7'o clock **

Subhadra was crunching up every second, she couldn't bear the pain in her head on top of it her heart ached too, the dream it was killing her, she moved her hands around her where there should be Kanha there was only thin air "KANHA" she called out in fear, tears streaming out of her closed eyes, she curled into herself, her knees curling up to her chest, her hands balled into fist & curled around her chest.

Kanha found her in that position, it broke him, he quickly composed himself & ran towards her...

"Maya.." he gently picked her up & hugged her making her bury her head in his shoulders..

"it hurts Kanha, my head hurts, my heart ache's...every thing hurts Kanha , please stop it.." she murmured between her sobs..

"everything will be alright" Kanha said making soothing circles on her back "It will all end" he said.

"don't leave me" Subhadra muttered

"I won't" ever he added in his mind, promising himself...  
=================  
 **Vasudeva Residence**  
 **Morning 8'o clock**

Subhadra toyed with her breakfast, she was in no mood to eat, her dream it was torturing her. It took Kanha 45 mins to soothe her & bring her back to normalcy. There was a boy in it of her age, he was touching someone's feet, she couldn't see who it was everything was blurred she could only see their outlines, but still she felt like she knew them very well, she was worried about that boy she didn't want him to go.

Bhadra came down to see Subhadra musing over her breakfast. "What is it not hungry?" he asked her. "No" she said.

"Okay now, out with it...what happened?" Bhadra asked curiously & impatiently . Subhadra looked at him with puppy eyes & said " I don't want to go to school today" she said... "Please..." she added in the end moving towards him & holding his hand tightly in hers.

" Then don't go... " Bhadra said as a matter of fact.

Subhadra just stared at her & said to herself " I am dreaming , it can't be Agraja is not that soft... "

" What ?" Bhadra asked quizically

" You just gave me yes for not going to school " Subhadra asked.

"Yes " Bhadra said.

Subhadra jumped up with joy & kissed him on his cheek

"ewww" Bhadra said wiping his cheek "Subhadra..." Bhadra chided

" You are the best brother in the world " she shouted on top of her lungs.

" but wasn't that me 'the best brother of the world' " Kanha came in Pouting.

Subhadra ran to him & said " you don't know what happened right now, Agraja just said yes to me for not going to school "

Kanha looked accusingly at Bhadra " You never said that to me "

"You never gave me an option, you dropped out remember" Bhadra looked at him upset

"to help you in business" Kanha added " but do you know what I would have done, kissed you squarely on lips if you would have said that to me " Kanha added changing the topic.

"thank goodness you dropped out" Bhadra said. Subhadra giggled at this & then asked Kanha " would you have really kissed Agraja...because when I kissed him on his cheeks he was like 'ewww' "

" oh yess, Maya my Agraja would never shout at me " he said a mischievous smile spreading on his lips. " Shall we have a go " he asked Subhadra, she smiled back.

" AGRAJA " they both called out, Bhadra looked up from the newspaper in alarm & they both ran & hugged him tightly, Subhadra showered kisses on his cheeks on behalf of Kanha too.

"ewww...ewww...Subhadra..." Bhadra shouted. Subhadra & Kanha both looked in alarm & ran away in the sanctuary of their respective rooms, pulling down a table in the process.

" what am I going to do with u two? " Bhadra said in exasperation

" JUST LOVE US " came the joint reply from their rooms.

Bhadra could just smile.  
======================  
 **Vasudeva Residence**

** Noon 2'o clock **

the phone was ringing, Bhadra picked it up " Hello "

" Pritha bua " Bhadra surprised " what happened? " he kept the phone after 5 mins. " Kanha " he called for him. Kanha came from his room " what is it Agraja? " he asked.

" Bua is coming here, means she is shifting here " Kanha could know the implications of this.

" When are they shifting? " he asked

"tomorrow" Bhadra stated  
===============  
 **Delhi airport**

** Noon 3'o clock **

Pritha sat on the waiting area with Nakul & Sahadev near her, Bheem was sitting a bit far, standing guard to them as always even though there is no need, Yudhishthir sat a few seats in front besides Arjun, he was holding his hand tightly in his. Pandu's death had affected Arjun the most, it was on his 16th birthday that the accident had happened. Arjun was in state of shock from that, It was she & Yudhishthir who were managing everything with an occasional help from Bhim, since Nakul & Sahadev were just 13 they were of no help as of now.

Yudhishthir looked at Arjun, his little brother, he was still in state of shock, he gently passed his hand over Arjun's head & just sighed.  
===============  
 **Vasudeva Residence**

** Night 10'o clock **

Subhadra came again that night to sleep with Kanha, she was terrified that her dream will continue & then it will again be like morning. She hugged Kanha tightly, sometimes she feels that if she could just merge into him all her dreams would just end, but alas it never happens. Tears flowed from her eyes. Kanha felt wet around his chest, he looked down to find Subhadra crying.

" Hey " he said lightly caressing her hair pulling her face closer to his & holding her tight. " Come on now don't cry "

" When will this all end...my dreams " She asked

" Soon " he said " It's your brother's promise "

Subhadra burried her head in his shoulders, & cried, she didn't know why but she wanted to cry.

Kanha covered both of them in a sheet, switched of the lights. held Suhadra tightly around her waist, & started humming a tune in Subhadra's ears. Subhadra slowly quieted down & drifted of to sleep.

He kissed her a good night on forehead & drifted of to sleep holding her close to him. Subhadra felt at ease.

A plane passed over there house.  
=======================  
 **Pandava's Residence,Mumbai**

** Next Morning **

" It was good of Bhadra, to come & settle things for us before we came " Pritha said. Yudhishthir just nodded sipping his coffee. He was worried about Arjun, he & Bheem had accepted that father won't come back & Nakul-Sahadev they are still young they can be handled but Arjun. He still sat in the corner brooding.

Door bell rang.

Yudhishthir opened it Bhadra & Kanha stood in front of them. Yudhishthir welcomed both of them in their house. Bhadra went straight to Pritha to talk to her, but Kanha his eyes were searching someone else, he moved from room to room but could not find him. Only one place was left the shed in the garden.

He went inside the shed, he sat in the corner near the window

" Paarth " he called out slowly

Paarth turned around, Kanha was shocked to look at his state, He has become so thin in the past two weeks. Kanha walked fast towards him, his hands directly went to his cheeks.

A sudden warmth spread in Paarth's body

" Madhav " he asked. Paarth had heard about him from Pritha.

Kanha just nodded. & pulled Paarth into a tight hug. Paarth hugged him tightly around his waist & burried his head in his shoulders, he creid like a child in his arms. Kanha just held him there holding him tight.

Paarth felt at home.


End file.
